A New Danger
by TheWalkingDeadGirl
Summary: Maggie and Glenn are being held by The governor. The danger is becoming more serious and the new threat is coming. (Set in mid season 3.)


A New Danger

Chapter 1

Maggie sat at one side of the round table facing the Governor. Her hands that were tied to the chair she was sat in shook furiously. A look of fright and pure nervousness spread across her pale face. The small room was cold and damp and the atmosphere was dark and uneasy. Maggie glared across the table to the governor, who was now smirking at her. The governor got up slowly from his chair, he was silent. The governor walked smoothly and agonizingly slowly around the table, towards Maggie. Maggie's angry glare followed him. As the governor lapped the table once he returned to his seat smiling a wide smile. Maggie wriggled and squirmed. She was beginning to feel scared. Thoughts swirled around her head. Where was Glenn? Why was I here . . . ? Maggie already new the answer to her questions. Glenn was being held in another room somewhere and the Governor was holding her here to torture information out of her.

"So Maggie. Let's get straight to the point. You tell me where your group is and I won't hurt you or Glenn." the governor's voice echoed through Maggie's head.

Maggie carried on glaring at him with anger In her eyes. Maggie stayed silent.

"You're a fighter aren't you! They are the most fun to deal with!" The governor laughed briskly. The governor suddenly slammed his hand on the table. Maggie jumped, and her lip quivered.

"You will break eventually my sweet" The governor said half laughing half shouting.

He swiftly left his chair and almost ran around the table to Maggie. Maggie tried her hardest not to look worried. But her eyes said it all, she was terrified and the Governor new it. The governor reached Maggie and untied her sweaty pale hands. Maggie attempted to run but the governor held her hips in a firm grip.

"Trying to escape are we now. You won't get away, not this time" The governor whispered in Maggie's ear.

Maggie's whole body shivered as the governors hands moved around her upper leg. The feel of the Governors touch so close to her core was sickening her. They were places for only the one who she was with and that was Glenn, she thought. One of the Governors rough hand held her arm.

"Now Maggie, you're going to do as I say or Glenn will lose his hand. Remove your top and your bra!" The governor said loudly.

Maggie stood there not moving. She wasn't going to take off any clothing for him, she thought. The Governor tightened his grip round her waist and wrist.

"Take them off now! Maybe if I bring you Glenn's finger it might help you!" he growled in Maggie's ear. Maggie began to shake. Maggie slowly lifted her head and nodded. The governor let go of her arm and put his hand back around her hip. Maggie slowly pulled her top over her head and dropped it on the floor. Next she removed her bra. Her hands suddenly covered herself. The Governor let go of her hips with one hand and began to work his hand up to her chest. Maggie clutched her chest and tried to fight the Governor of. He was too strong and began to rub her left breast.

A tear feel down Maggie's cheek. She was so ashamed and felt so dirty. Maggie hated the Governor and what he was doing. Maggie was embarrassed by how the Governor touched her.

The governor let go of her completely, knowing only harm would come to Glenn Maggie stood still. She was too petrified to even move. Her legs froze to the spot. The governor began to undo Maggie's trousers, he slid them half way down her cold legs. Then he began undoing his own belt and sliding down his trousers. Maggie knew what was going to happen. And she hated herself for not being able to do anything about it.

"Beautiful! That's what you are. No wonder Glenn was kicking off so much when I told him what I was going to do to you! So pure . . ." The governor growled pressing himself against Maggie.

Maggie could feel every inch of his hard erection that was digging into her butt. Maggie moved forward into the table to get away. But her efforts were stopped by a hard slap to her cheek, the sudden pain brought tears to her eyes. Maggie was holding back tears, she didn't want to cry. Not in front of the Governor. With one hand the governor attempted to caress the cheek he had just slapped but Maggie turned her head away. The governor then proceeded to place her soft short brown hair behind her ear.

Maggie was burning with a whirl of emotions. Her eyes held back so many tears, she could hardly see. Maggie began to shiver frantically as the governor thrust a cold finger into her core. Maggie was completely disgusted. The governor shoved his fingers deep into her, Maggie let out a yelp. She could feel his hand inside of her and it hurt. Maggie was too tired and too pained to hold back her emotions. Maggie began to cry uncontrollably.

The governor just carried on mentally torturing her. He pulled out is fingers and slammed her head down on the hard table. Maggie winced at the sound of her own cheek connecting with the surface. The governor pressed his erection against her pink panties. Maggie shook, horrified by what the governor was about to do she closed her eyes tightly. The governor backed away from her, holding Maggie by her hair he threw her to the harsh freezing floor.

Maggie shuffled away quickly into the corner of the dark dingy room, only lit by a single light. Tears still streaming down her face with every ounce of might she had left she started a look of death towards the governor.

"Time to pay a visit to Glenn!" The governor exclaimed marching out of the room.

Maggie screamed with horror in her voice "NO. NO. Please no!" she cried, standing up. But it was too late, the governor had gone.

Exhausted. Maggie fell to the floor again. Her body shook like an earthquake. She felt so cheated, so gross. The governor had touched in places Glenn had only touched. Maggie only went out on a run with Glenn to get baby formula and now she was left on her own in a dark musty room.

God knows what he was doing, saying to Glenn she thought. Maggie's eyes shut, she was too exhausted to even move. She passed out into the darkness.

Hope you all like this new story. More gruesome chapters to come.


End file.
